The present invention relates generally to a system and method of communicating information between two or more stations or sites which are located remotely from one another. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method of communicating information between one or more such stations for the purpose of conducting a physician-patient consultation. In one application, a system and a method are provided which are particularly adapted for use with or over a communications network including the Internet.
The present mode of physician-patient consultation is conducted in a setting wherein the physician meets with the patient face to face. During this meeting, the physician or other medical personnel gathers a variety of information from the patient through interview, retrieval of existing records, physical examination and other information gathering methods. Based on the information gathered, the physician evaluates the patient's condition and may prescribe medication or treatment, refer the patient, provide a diagnosis, and/or direct the patient to another location or person for further gathering of information. It is known to store some of the gathered information in an electronic database such that the physician and other medical personnel may retrieve and review the information during evaluation.
In this traditional setting, a patient typically schedules an appointment with his or her physician's office well in advance of the meeting. In many cases, the patient will take time off from work to visit the physician and will travel to the physician's office or a hospital to meet with the physician. The physician may also direct the patient to other locations for further examination, testing etc. In the end, the patient may visit the physician several times before conclusion of the consultation. Although inefficiencies such as these are associated with existing methods and systems for conducting a physician-patient consultation, these inefficiencies have long been accepted by both patients and physicians.